Problem: In the diagram below, triangle $ABC$ has been reflected over its median $\overline{AM}$ to produce triangle $AB'C'$.  If $AE = 6$, $EC =12$, and $BD = 10$, then find $AB$.

[asy]
size(250);
pair A,B,C,D,M,BB,CC,EE;
B = (0,0);
D = (10,0);
M = (15,0);
C=2*M;
A = D + (scale(1.2)*rotate(aCos((225-144-25)/120))*(M-D));
CC = D + D + D - A - A;
BB = reflect(A,M)*B;
EE = reflect(A,M)*D;
draw(M--A--BB--CC--A--B--C--A);
label("$M$",M,SE);
label("$A$",A,N);
label("$B$",B,SW);
label("$C$",C,SE);
label("$C'$",CC,S);
label("$B'$",BB,E);
label("$D$",D,NW);
label("$E$",EE,N);
label("$12$",(EE+C)/2,N);
label("$6$",(A+EE)/2,S);
label("$10$",D/2,S);
[/asy]
Solution: Since $M$ is the midpoint of $\overline{BC}$, we have $[ABM] = [ACM]$.  Since $ADM$ is the reflection of $AEM$ over $\overline{AM}$, we have $[ADM] = [AEM]$ and $AD = AE = 6$.  Similarly, we have $[C'DM] = [CEM]$ and $C'D = CE = 12$.

Since $[ABM]=[ACM]$ and $[ADM]=[AEM]$, we have $[ABM]-[ADM] = [ACM]-[AEM]$, so $[ABD] = [CEM]$.  Combining this with $[CEM]=[C'DM]$ gives $[ABD] = [C'DM]$.  Therefore,
\[\frac12(AD)(DB)\sin \angle ADB = \frac12 (C'D)(DM)\sin \angle C'DM.\]We have $\angle ADB  = \angle C'DM$, and substituting our known segment lengths in the equation above gives us $(6)(10)=(12)(DM)$, so $DM = 5$.


[asy]
size(250);
pair A,B,C,D,M,BB,CC,EE;
B = (0,0);
D = (10,0);
M = (15,0);
C=2*M;
A = D + (scale(1.2)*rotate(aCos((225-144-25)/120))*(M-D));
CC = D + D + D - A - A;
BB = reflect(A,M)*B;
EE = reflect(A,M)*D;
draw(M--A--BB--CC--A--B--C--A);
label("$M$",M,SE);
label("$A$",A,N);
label("$B$",B,SW);
label("$C$",C,SE);
label("$C'$",CC,S);
label("$B'$",BB,E);
label("$D$",D,NW);
label("$E$",EE,N);
label("$12$",(EE+C)/2,N);
label("$6$",(A+EE)/2,S);
label("$6$",(A+D)/2,ESE);
label("$10$",D/2,S);
label("$5$",(D+M)/2,S);
label("$15$",(CC+M)/2,SE);
label("$12$",(CC+D)/2,W);
[/asy]

Now, we're almost there.  We apply the Law of Cosines to $\triangle ADB$ to get
\[AB^2 = AD^2 + DB^2 - 2(AD)(DB)\cos \angle ADB.\]We have $\cos \angle ADB = \cos \angle C'DM$ since $\angle ADB = \angle C'DM$, and we can apply the Law of Cosines to find $\cos \angle C'DM$ (after noting that $C'M = CM = BM = 15$):
\begin{align*}
AB^2 &= AD^2 + DB^2 - 2(AD)(DB)\cos \angle ADB\\
&=36+100 - 2(6)(10)\left(\frac{225 - 144-25}{-2(5)(12)}\right)\\
&=136 + 56 = 192.
\end{align*}So, $AB = \sqrt{192} = \boxed{8\sqrt{3}}$.